the story of Handy and Petunia
by htfflakyfan
Summary: iThougth ii would do a story o Handy And Petunia enjoy RxR and caution its rated T for some violence and Language
1. Chapter 1

The tales of an orange beaver and blue skunk

Ok so I thought I would do a story about handy and petunia. So enjoy and I don't own htf mondo media does.

It was a pretty day. Birds where chirping, sun was shining, happy tree friends were dying, it was a normal day.

It was even normal for Handy a carpenter.

"Ok I'm ready for another normal dying day. But I should work on getting my house fixed." Handy said to himself while driving around.

He drove to the Happy Tree café. And tried to get out of his tuck but couldn't do to being handless Handy couldn't do a lot of things the normal Happy Tree Friends could do. He sighed angrily and climbed out of his window.

When he walked in Cuddles was trying to talk Flaky into going with him to the water park.

And giggles was talking to Petunia.

Handy went and sat down.

Giggles came over and took his order. When Handy got his food he knew he had to eat without his fork it was pretty difficult but he managed. Then he got down but when he looked around to find the trash can he saw Petunia grimacing at it.

He blushed. And when Petunia looked at him and smiled he dropped his plate and ran out.

"Wh-what was that about?"Flaky asked Petunia.

"I don't know but I just caught sight of him blushing so I smiled at him." Petunia asked.

"Man when do I tell her I like her" Handy said kicking rock around in the park.

"Hey Handy." Flippy ,Toothy ,And Cuddles said.

"Me and toothy heard about this morning Cuddles told us." Flippy said.

"I'm pathetic. I mean dropping a plate and running out? Why does she even bother to notice me?" Handy said sadly

"Because no matter what it be, like if your handless arms stop you from doing something you don't give up. That's why she notices you."Toothy said.

"So come on Handy come with us your going on a date with Petunia." Cuddles said cheerfully.

"Wait did you guys convince her to?"Handy asked nervously.

"Yah that's what friends do. We called Splendid and e got you something to wear."Flippy said.

Later that night at the happy tree restaurant…..

"Yah Giggles. I'm waiting for handy. WHAT SHOULD I DO! I really like him but I don't know how to tell him."Petunia told giggles on the phone.

"You just tell him and hopefully he feels that way too."Giggles replied.

"OH go to go he's here."Petunia said and hung up.

"Hey Handy." Petunia said nervously.

"H-Hi Petunia." Handy reolied as he took her to their table.

"What do you want Petunia. I'm buyin'."Handy asked.

And once they ordered soon they got their food and Handy had to eat the way he ate. Handy remembered he couldn't because of his condition and sighed angrily.

He kept trying to eatbut couldn't.

"Handy you need help?" Petunia asked smiling.

And that's when the fun started.

Wow! How did you like ch1? Tell me review and rate!

And I will get you ch2 very soon.

Thanks bye


	2. Chapter 2

The tales of an orange beaver and blue skunk

"Handy?" Petunia asked she was scared.

"Sure I would. But I don't want to spoil your dinner."

"Ok then you let me know if you need any help then."Petunia replied.

When they were done Handy got up and fell over and started shaking.

"Handy?" Petunia said.

Handy didn't answer.

When she turned him over he was choking.

"OH NO!!!" Petunia yelled.

Then she started pressing on his stomach.

She had to do it a few times before he coughed up a piece of meat.

"Petunia?" Handy said weakly.

Handy was answered by a kiss he relaxed and kissed her back.

"Well I h-had better go. Thanks for saving me." He said blushing fierce.

When he tried getting up he fell over then got back up and ran out.

"WOO!" He said in his truck.

He went to see flippy, toothy, and cuddles.

"GUYS!"Handy shouted running to them.

"Wait where's Cuddles?" Handy said shocked.

"He heard screaming and ran to see what or who it is." Toothy replied.

Handy told Flippy and Toothy about what Petunia had done.

"Awesome Flippy said.

"Dude that's awesome!" Toothy replied.

At that moment they saw Cuddles with a red porcupine.

"Woah." Flippy said.

"Flippy put your eyes back in your head." Toothy said.

"She's so beautiful." Flippy said mindlessly.

"Flippy?" Handy said trying to recapture his mind.

Cuddles brought the porcupine over.

"And these are my friends." Cuddles said.

Handy saw the porcupine looking at Flippy with a hint of love in her eyes.

Flippy just stared and looked away.

Wow it reminds me of when I look at petunia. Handy thought.

"Flippy, Hand y, And Toothy this is Flaky I found her sitting outside the border line screaming."

"Hi Flaky I'm Toothy."Toothy said.

"I'M Flippy."

"And I'm Handy. Pleasure meeting you." Handy said finishing off

"Pleasure meeting you all." Flaky replied

After Handy got tired he left for home and there ended such a normal day.

When Handy got up he went to go see His buddies.

When he saw his friends he saw them crowded around on the road.

When he got closer Flippy was tryin not to cry .

The flaky was on the ground bleeding.

"What happened?" Handy asked.

"Flaky wash it by a truck." Toothy replied.

Cuddles was reacting just like Flippy.

"We need to get her to the hospital" Cuddles said.

"Well I'm going to go see Petunia later and I hope Flaky comes back to life."

Handy got in his truck and went to the diner.

He waited for Petunia and when she came in he rushed to her.

"Hi Petunia." Handy said excited.

"Hey Handy. Did you hear? Flaky died for the first time."

"Yah I saw her." Handy replied.

"Sad any way I wanted to tell you something." Petunia said.

"YAH?"

"Well I really like you. Very very much and I was wondering if you wanted to be more than just friends." Petunia choked out.

"Of course I do! And I really like you too." Handy answered.

AND THERE YOU GO CH2 HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

THAT WAS SO SWEET! RxR and until ch3 im GRACE thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

the tales of an orange beaver and blue skunk

"Handy And Petunia were staring at each other for a long time.

When they went for a walk Handy couldn't help it he was so red. But He was stopped at the sight of Flippy helping Flaky out of the hospital.

"Aren't they so cute?" Petunia asked.

"Yah I think something great will happen for them. " Handy said stepping closer to petunia.

Petunia noticed and started stepping closer too. When they got as possibly close as they could Handy attempted to hold petunia but remembered he had no hands and sighed frustrated.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Petunia said grabbing a baffled Handy.

As Petunia held him he faced her and kissed her. When Flaky looked over at them kissing she smiled. Flippy looked at Flaky and blushed but grabbed her hand and took her to his house.

Handy was pulled closer by Petunia.

They didn't stop for at least 12 minutes they felt so happy.

When Handy took her home he hugged her as best as he could before she stepped in her house. Petunia laughed and hugged him back and they said goodnight.

As Handy was walking home he was hit by a truck and very thing went black.

When he woke up he was in the hospital surrounded by Cuddles, Toothy, Flippy, Flaky, Petunia, And Giggles.

"GUYS HES AWAKE!"Cuddles shouted.

GREAT OBSERVATION DUMBSHIT Evil growled in Flippys head.

Shut up Flippy replied.

"Oh my god! Handy are you ok sweetie?" Petunia said.

"Yah I'm fine I can't expect to not die after two days without it."Handy replied.

"That g-good were glad you're ok Handy." Flaky said.

Handy was ok to leave and everyone followed him all day.

Unfortunately Cuddles, and Toothy died and that's when Flippy grabbed flaky and ran her home. Giggles ran too take toothy and Cuddles to hospital leaving only Handy and Petunia.

After the day ended Handy took petunia to her house but went inside .

Handy fell asleep on petunias shoulder when they were watching TV.

Petunia smiled. And turned off the TV and fell asleep.

When Handy woke up he was laying on petunia couch without his helmet or tool belt. Petunia must've taken them off. He thought.

"Morning Handy. " Petunia said happy.

"Morning." Handy replied looking around for his stuff.

"You look cute without you helmet" Petunia giggled. She was cooking breakfast and was extra careful since the pancake incident.

Handy blushed. But he still couldn't find his stuff.

"come eat handy I can help you eat." Petunia said giggling as she watched his confused expression.

"Its ok Petunia I will eat it bye myself. I can handle it.

Petunia nodded and sat down and they ate their breakfast.

Sorry about the short ch. But I want to get the story done nad I have had you wait so long.

Well until then Thanks for reading. Bye.


End file.
